1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing module, and more particularly, to a photographing module featuring fewer parts and lower cost and capable of compensating blurry images caused by shakes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
US Publication No. 2006/0092285 discloses an optical image stabilizer for camera lens assembly comprising: a holder having a movable element accommodation space; a movable element having a light-sensing element and connected with the holder, the movable element and the holder being spaced apart from each other; a magnetic element set connected with the movable element; a set of balls comprising at least three balls and interposed between the movable element and the holder; and an electrically-driven element configured to cause the movable element to move in the X plane and Y plane; wherein the magnetic element set provides a magnetic force to keep the balls between the movable element and the holder. Blurry images caused by the shaking of the camera lens assembly can be corrected by means of the electrically-driven element.
Though the aforementioned technology enables the movable element to move in two axis directions, flux leakage may occur easily in the magnetic element and affect peripheral electronic components. Moreover, the assembly of numerous parts is not easy, and the large number of parts also makes it difficult to reduce the size and cost of the product.